Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a pipe clamp for the purposes of sealing two pressure retaining elements together.
Description of the Prior Art
Pipes clamp are commonly used in industry to create a sealed joint between two pieces of pipe or equipment. The purpose of this is so that procedures, such as maintenance or cleaning, may be more easily carried out.
There are many different styles of pipe clamps which work in different ways and are more common to certain industries over others. Typically, in conjunction with the clamp, there are two ferrules or flanges connected to both joining sections. These ferrules interface with the clamp and allow it to pull the two sections together to create a seal, usually with the aid of a gasket. One known method is to use two interfacing angles between the ferrule and the clamp, such that the contracting movement of the clamp is translated into a perpendicular contracting force on the two adjacent sections of equipment. In addition to the ferrules and clamp, there is a gasket which fits into a grooved section between the ferrules and provides a seal. The clamp used in this style of mechanism typically has two semi-circle components, which are either hinged and bolted or double-bolted. Minimum loading torques are required on the bolts, which ensure that the clamp is appropriately shut, and maximum pressure and temperature ratings set the working limits.
There are a number of different standards and specifications which cover the design and testing of clamps. The standards cover the use of certain features, such as minimum bolt diameters, and limit them so as to ensure the strength and integrity of the design. The American Society of Mechanical Engineers (“ASME”) is an organization which covers the design of pipe clamps in their standard: ASME VIII Div. 1.
Semi-circular clamp designs which adhere to such standards as ASME VIII Div. 1 typically require multiple fixing methods at each end. This is so that a level of redundancy is included in the design, reducing the potential for failure. This is often achieved by using additional bolts and/or fixing methods such as hinges. The inclusion of such precautions can result in a design with a larger footprint. Such designs can be prohibitively large in certain situations, especially when the maximum operating limits are well within the design limits of the clamp itself.
It is seen as advantageous for a pipe clamp to be able to adhere to the appropriate standards without an undue increase in its footprint.